I Will Possess Your Heart
by Make It Hurt
Summary: Weary of his stepdaughter's defiance Count Kruger holds an elite tournament for Natsuki's hand. Despite her social standing and Natsuki's ignorance of her feelings Shizuru is determined to win her heart. ShizNat


I Will Possess Your Heart

**Secret Lovers**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime.

Warning: AU-ish. Language and mature content later on.

* * *

_Emerald eyes gazed expectantly across the small spring as if searching for some hidden intruder. A small, irritated frown curled at the corners of soft pink lips before an impatient growl was breathed into the cool night air. The feminine rasp was the only sound above the whistling of the trees and the trickling of water. "Shizuru!"_

_Silence._

_With an annoyed huff, the young beauty crossed her arms, her voice taking on a more brazen tone. "I know you're there."_

_Her annoyance was met with a light giggle and the sound of footsteps._

_"__Stop playing games, Shizuru!" Her features twisted into a scowl, fists balled at her sides like a petulant child throwing a tantrum._

_Another giggle followed, somehow managing to sound even more amused. The footsteps sounded closer to the other edge of the spring than before._

_"__Ara."_

_Natsuki's emerald gaze snapped toward the sound, landing on the shadowed figure leaning casually against a tree and meeting the glow of striking crimson eyes._

_"__Natsuki is cute when she is angry."_

Natsuki glared at her reflection in the water. She was foolish to come back to this place, to the painfully fond memories it held. It hadn't changed since her last visit and she cursed herself for even thinking of returning. For even _thinking_ she'd find _her_ standing there at the other end of the stream; smirking that stupid smirk and leaning against that stupid tree like she'd never left that spot.

The blue haired woman cursed the way her heart ached at the thought. Shizuru had been her only friend, her only confidant. The only person who'd listened to her, who'd accepted what she wanted.

_The blue haired teen rolled her eyes. A small smile twitching at the corners of her lips as she watched Shizuru leave the shadow of the trees and sit at the edge of the spring. Natsuki followed suit, a frown suddenly taking hold of her pretty features. "I met another suitor today."_

_Something akin to jealousy flashed across Shizuru's face. "Did Natsuki find this suitor… adequate?"_

_"__Count Kruger found her more than adequate. A perfect prospect for a young lady of my _particular disposition_." Natsuki spat through gritted teeth. She despised her stepfather. The mere thought of him made her blood boil with pure rage. "He's arranged a meeting with the head of the Zhang family. I'm to be engaged to that… _girl_ before the end of the month."_

_"__Zhang?" Shizuru's glowing crimson orbs darkened for the briefest of seconds. "A prestigious family. I've heard the heir is as beautiful as she is cold. Very similar to Natsuki if I am not mistaken."_

_Natsuki looked up, emerald eyes staring curiously across the spring. "Shizuru?"_

_The brunette smiled gently, her beauty suddenly more astounding to Natsuki than ever before. "Yes, Natsuki?"_

_"__I've always wondered…" Her brows furrowed, her emerald gaze suddenly curious. "How do you know so much? You're a servant girl and-"_

_The smile across the brunette's ruby lips faded, her gaze leaving the other girl's, and her words suddenly cold. "The Palace is a lonely place for me. To be surrounded by people yet never seen, completely ignored… I find solace in the gossip around me."_

_Never one for subtlety or restraint, Natsuki persisted. "What about your family?"_

_"__My mother… passed away not long after I was born and my father," Shizuru paused, a sudden lump forming horribly in her throat. "Has not been in the best of health."_

The memory of their final conversation ran through her mind and Natsuki berated herself for being so naïve, so brazen. She should have known, from the defeat in Shizuru's voice and the sadness in her eyes, that something was wrong. She should have felt the shift in the wind, the horrendous _change_ that loomed between them. Instead, she'd let Shizuru leave with a rushed goodbye and what Natsuki was sure were tears in those crimson eyes. She should have seen it. Should have _known._

"You idiot!" The navy haired woman growled into the silent night. Her fists clenched, heavy at her sides. "Shizuru, you idiot…"

She struggled to calm her heavy breathing, to force the strangled cry back down her throat, and stifle the glistening tears in her eyes with a scorching glare. She'd returned to their spot every night for three long years, waiting for Shizuru. Her visits dwindled. Every night became every week, every month until her visits lessened and, dejected, Natsuki had convinced herself their meeting place had never existed at all.

A small, sad smile crossed Natsuki's lips as she sank heavily against a large boulder. She pulled her knees to her chest and began to speak softly. "A lot has happened since we last spoke, Shizuru. There have been so many suitors you would have loved to hear about."

Natsuki could almost hear Shizuru's amused titter, almost see the mirth in those ruby colored eyes, the teasing smirk adorning those full cherry tinted lips.

"There have only been a select few this past year. It seems my reputation as a cold beauty has become more of a nuisance than a challenge." Natsuki sighed. "Count Kruger went to the Queen and asked to hold a ridiculous tournament for my hand. He's offered a large dowry for whoever wins."

"_Ara_."

Natsuki's sad smile returned at the sound of the voice. Her memories catching up with her. "I've missed you saying that stupid phrase. It still gets on my nerves."

As Natsuki buried her face in her hands, Shizuru stepped from the shadows with a slow grin and an arched brow. "That isn't very nice of Natsuki to say."

"I must be going crazy." The blue haired woman groaned. Her gaze fluttered across the spring. "It's almost as though you're really… _Shizuru_?"

The brunette in question stalked almost predatorily along the edge of the water. "Hello, Natsuki."

Her hair was longer, Natsuki noted. Though the amused glint was still there beneath the hardness, Shizuru's eyes seemed colder. The brunette's once scrawny frame was more curvaceous, sultrier. The air about her more stifling, alluring. Natsuki could feel her heartbeat quickening in the strangest of ways. Her mouth felt dry, her body almost numb, head buzzing and stomach churning in curious anticipation.

"Ara, ara." Crimson eyes traveled slowly, appraisingly along the length of Natsuki's body. "Natsuki has grown into a beautiful woman."

A deep red flush stained Natsuki's cheeks and her viridian eyes flared. "Shizuru!"

The brunette giggled at the younger woman's antics. "I've missed you too, Natsuki."

"Where have you been?"

Shizuru's smirk sank into a frown. "After my father's passing, the fact that I hadn't found a… suitable partner came into light. Like you, I had yet to settle down. It was impossible to sneak away for some time without the entire court thinking I was sneaking away to have an illicit affair with my secret lover."

"Secret… lover…" Natsuki's blush deepened considerably at the implication.

Shizuru's smirk returned full force, the corners of her ruby lips twisting in the most deliciously devious way. "Does Natsuki like the title? Shall I tell everyone Natsuki is my _secret lover_?"

"I-"

The sound of revving engines plowing violently through the forest forced the two women to break away from their conversation. Shizuru's eyes darkened dangerously as the smell of gasoline and the sounds of hollering men drew nearer. "Your stepfather's henchmen I presume?"

Natsuki gave a short curt nod before jolting into a standing position and staring into the forest. Glaring at the bright headlights barreling towards her before searching for an escape she knew she wouldn't find.

"Tomorrow night, I'll be waiting." Shizuru drawled, stepping slowly into the shadows. "Natsuki must tell me of all the things I've missed."

"Shizuru! Wait!" The blue haired woman's attention snapped back towards the other end of the spring. Emerald eyes strained to see past the shadows. The brunette had disappeared as though she'd never been there at all and Natsuki's heart ached painfully as she breathed out her silent plea. "Take me with you."

* * *

Count Kruger stared bitterly at his stepdaughter from behind his large mahogany desk, his wrinkled hands folded neatly before him. With a slight shake of his head he broke his weary gaze from her hateful one.

"Must I remind you that you are a Kruger and as such you are expected to uphold certain standards at all times. Due to your mother's inability to produce a suitable heir, you will have to do." His sharp, sapphire stare seemed to lighten for the briefest of seconds. "I trust your mother has informed you of the arrangements immediately made upon the Queen's approval. After the ceremony you will finally marry and my legacy will become yours. Now is the time to start thinking of your future, now is the time to adhere to your duties as the heir to the Kruger Empire."

Natsuki turned her scathing glare away from her stepfather, her pleading viridian eyes meeting her mother's stoic green. "Mother, please!"

"Your mother and I have settled the matter of your engagement." There was a glint in his eyes that Natsuki took to be smug. "There is no use attempting to sway either of us. You will give your hand to whomever wins the tournament or we shall arrange for Alyssa to take your place."

"Alyssa is not well!" The azure haired woman growled, rising violently from her seat. Her gaze shifted once more to Saeko Kruger. "Mother, please, you can't-"

Saeko's stoic gaze turned harsh. "Alyssa is fully aware of the predicament you've led yourself into and she's promised her full obedience should you renounce your responsibilities to this family. The decision is yours to make and the repercussions yours to bear."

Wide eyed and mouth agape, the young woman stared incredulously into her mother's bitter emerald stare. Her heart had somehow sunk into the ominous pit of her stomach. Natsuki felt sick, felt battered and betrayed. The hurt so plainly portrayed across her stricken features quickly dissipated, leaving Natsuki numb.

"When I take my place as head of this family I swear on my father's grave I will _never_ force my sister into the position you've forced me."

"Enough. Alyssa will make her own decisions on the matter when the time comes." He gestured for Natsuki to take her seat before dismissing Saeko with an errant flick of his hand. "Darling, please inform Alyssa of her sister's concurrence. I will need to make further arrangements with Natsuki."

"What more will you have me do?"

"An abundant amount of suitors have petitioned for a place in the tournament. I have taken the liberty of narrowing the applicants down to seven."

Her stepfather slid a folder toward her and Natsuki reluctantly accepted.

"The first correspondence you'll review is from Takeda Masashi, a very eager young man and prestigious Captain of the Fuuka Military."

Natsuki held down the vicious growl at the mention of the name. She remembered the arrogant young soldier very clearly. She remembered the lecherous gleam in his dark eyes and the overenthusiastic grip at his sword holster. Natsuki thought she was done with him the moment she broke his ego along with his nose.

"The next, you'll see, is Yukino Chrysant the President of the Aries Republic."

The young azure haired woman remembered the President from one of her stepfather's annual galas. She was a meek brunette with a loud idiot of a bodyguard. Natsuki pondered the reasons behind President Chrysant's entry. The Aries Republic was a thriving nation and Natsuki could not comprehend how their union would favor the President.

"Ahn Lu, Princess of An Nam."

Natsuki arched a fine brow. An Nam was a long way from Fuuka. The blue haired woman pondered what benefits the King of An Nam would gain in his successor's marriage to someone of her social standing.

"Reito Kanzaki, the charming young Duke of Aswad."

The young woman had heard _plenty_ of stories about the handsome young Duke. Reito Kanzaki was a notorious playboy and Natsuki figured his entry could only be for one of two reasons. It came down to the prize of bedding Fuuka's notorious Ice Princess or bedding every girl in Fuuka while gaining popularity from the tournament.

"The charismatic heir to the Blue Rose Empire Chie Hallard."

Natsuki almost scoffed at the mention of the renowned flirt. It was common knowledge that Chie and Natsuki were good friends and had been since their time at Fuuka Academy. She brushed the entry off as a fluke, an idiot way for Chie to get on her last nerve.

"Valkyrie Division General of the Artai Special Forces; Tomoe Marguerite."

The green eyed woman rubbed tiredly at her temples. She could already feel the headache that name brought coming on.

"Lastly, Miyu Greer, successor to the SEARRS Organization."

"All children of prospective business partners. I should have known." Natsuki stated gruffly.

"This," Count Kruger handed the young woman yet another folder, his stern gaze never breaking from her defiant emerald orbs. "Holds everything you'll need to know about each of them. They will be staying in the East Wing of the Manor. Their escorts will stay in the servant's quarters. I expect you to avoid the East Wing during their stay. We can't have you traipsing about and instigating unwanted attentions."

"You mean you wouldn't want me to scare any of them off." The cobalt haired girl scoffed.

Her stepfather frowned heavily. "To ensure you behave accordingly, Alyssa will accompany you on your planned outings with each prospect. You will set the right example for your sister, Natsuki."

* * *

Natsuki spared an errant glance behind her before slipping silently into the small tool shed at the very edge of her stepfather's property. She paid handsomely for Hideki, Kruger Manor's gardener of twenty years, to let her store her most prized possession in the old tool shed.

With a grin, the cold beauty revved the engine of her motorcycle. Her grin widened as she sped off into the night with a roar. She was going to see Shizuru. After four long years she would be able sit with her, talk with her. She remembered the night they'd first stumbled upon one another and smiled fondly as the memory rushed through her.

_Her hair was a silken shade of honey, curled delicately around her face, caressing her bare shoulders, and contrasting pleasantly with the vivid crimson color of her dress. Natsuki felt almost informal in the dark jeans and hoodie she was sporting. She continued to watch the mysterious brunette from her hiding place, wondering what a girl like her would be doing alone in the dangerous forest of Fuuka. She watched curiously as the girl in the red dress crouched at the edge of the spring, dipping her fingers into the water with a calm smile. She watched in awe as the brunette withdrew her hand from the cold water with an infectious giggle._

_"__Ara." Natsuki's heart jolted at the rich sound of the other girl's voice. The azure haired woman had never heard an accent quite like the brunette's. _

_Natsuki Kruger, heir to the Kruger legacy and future Countess of Garderobe, wanted to know the girl in the red dress. She wanted to know what business the obviously aristocratic young woman had wandering off alone in the dead of night. She wanted to know why the brunette was dressed so glamorously. She had to know how a laugh could sound so free._

_Emerald eyes trained once more on the honey haired beauty. Natsuki drifted silently toward the unsuspecting brunette. She stopped at the edge of the spring, her gaze never leaving the girl in the red dress sitting peacefully at the other end. Her voice sounded harshly over the quiet trickle of water and the bristling of trees. "Who are you?"_

_"__Ara!" The brunette gasped in pure fright, polished nails grasping at the crimson fabric of her gown just over her chest. Her gaze rose to meet Natsuki's for the first time and the bluenette had to catch her breath. The girl's eyes were _red._ A stunning, glittering blood red. "W-Who are _you_?_"

_"__You are at the border of my family's estate." Natsuki cursed the harsh tone of her voice and the sudden swirl of fear she found in those shocking ruby orbs. "I demand your name and title."_

_The girl's striking crimson eyes seemed to twinkle, a devious little glimmer replacing the shock and fear. "And if I do not have a title?"_

_"__No title?" Brows furrowed confusedly above bewildered emerald orbs. She drank in the other girl's appearance once more. There was no way someone like the girl in the red dress could be without a title. Surely if she was not noble by blood then she must be by marriage. "Will you also refuse me your name?"_

_"__Ara," The word, the slow smirk curling at the edges of ruby painted lips, sent a curious churning in Natsuki's stomach. "What would I gain in refusing such a pretty girl?"_

_"__P-Pretty… girl?" Natsuki stuttered, a rare blush smearing across her cheeks._

Natsuki blushed at the memory of their first meeting, whipping her helmet off and gracefully dismounting her bike. The blue haired woman ran a hand through her tangled hair as she made her way to the edge of the spring. She stared into the dark overcast of trees at the opposite end of the spring. Eager jade orbs searching for the briefest glimpse of Shizuru.

"_Na-tsu-ki_." The whispered ghost of warm breath against her ear sent a shiver coursing down her spine.

Emerald colored eyes widened briefly before the sapphire haired woman whirled around to face her friend. "S-Shizuru!"

Shizuru's ruby eyes twinkled with their usual deviousness though her ever present smirk was replaced by a gentle smile. "Hello, Natsuki."

"Y-You're supposed to be over _there_!" The shorter woman pointed shrilly across the spring. "What are you doing…" Natsuki noticed their closeness and trailed off. Every nerve in her body seemed to be gravitating toward Shizuru's warmth. "Shizuru?"

The brunette in question suddenly had her arms around Natsuki. Pulling her into the warmth. Into her embrace. Her scent, the feel of her soft skin. Slowly, Natsuki's arms wrapped around the other woman, her face burying itself in the crook of Shizuru's neck. Breathing her in.

"I've wanted to hold Natsuki for a long time." Crimson eyes softened, her hold tightening, heart accelerating. "Forgive me."

Natsuki instantly missed the brunette's warmth as Shizuru released her. Her light flush deepened as she struggled with her response. "I've wanted to be close to Shizuru too."

"Ara!" Shizuru smiled widely, holding her clasped hands up against her cheek. "Natsuki is so cute."

"O-Oi!" The bluenette folded her arms over her chest irately, her blush flaring up once more. "How did you get across the spring anyway?"

The smirk reappeared almost instantly, a salacious glint in her ruby eyes. "I swam across of course."

Natsuki's eye twitched as she took in Shizuru's figure for the first time. The brunette's hair was damp, her t-shirt clinging to her in the most intimate of ways. The emerald eyed woman gulped nervously, all intelligent thought lost. "Wha…"

"See something you like?" The brunette's rich laughter shocked Natsuki out of her stupor.

Suddenly springing into action, the young Countess-to-be practically threw her heavy leather jacket around the other woman. "You can't go back to the Palace that way, Shizuru! What if the Queen finds out you've been sneaking away? She'll have your head!"

"Natsuki is so thoughtful!" Ruby eyes sparkled with pure adoration.

The younger woman merely huffed in response, her arms crossing over her chest. Cheeks stained pink with embarrassment. "Idiot!"

Shizuru smiled softly, fingers trailing lightly over the other woman's overheated cheek. She pressed two fingers beneath Natsuki's chin, lifting emerald colored eyes to meet her own. Natsuki, so enraptured by the hypnotizing rubies holding her steady, failed to notice how close they were getting. Failed to notice Shizuru's smile shifting into a devious smirk. The hand at her hip pulling their bodies together. Shizuru's warmth invading her already frayed senses. When the tawny haired beauty finally spoke, Natsuki could barely hear the whispered words past the ghost of hot breath against her lips.

"Don't move." The crimson eyed temptress trailed her fingers across Natsuki's collarbone. Her hand curling around the back of the younger woman's neck, pulling the blue haired girl closer. Cheek brushing cheek as ruby painted lips found a blushing ear. Shizuru could barely contain her excited giggle when she felt Natsuki shiver.

"Wh-"

"Ara," Before Natsuki could jump away as Shizuru had fully expected, the brunette tightened her hold. "Trust me."

The flush across Natsuki's cheeks returned full force when she felt the hand previously on her hip suddenly pressing against her lower back. Forcing her into an all too intimate position against Shizuru's well developed figure. Her body was buzzing and all she could manage was a tight nod in response.

Shizuru pulled back slightly, crimson eyes suddenly unreadable.

"Shi…" Soft lips met the sensitive flesh above Natsuki's pulse point. Emerald eyes swirled hazily, mind fogging, body buzzing. "Zuru… What…" The soft, feather like caress moved lower, tongue flicking lightly against skin. Dexterous fingers found their way to bare flesh, fingertips trickling up along Natsuki's sides. Her vision was blurring, fading, all too clear. Natsuki's breathing hitched. "Shizuru!"

"Hm?" The hand curled around the back of Natsuki's neck found its way into soft, blue tresses.

"I don't think… _ah_…"

"Ara," Shizuru's wandering hands settled dejectedly at Natsuki's hips. She rested her forehead lightly against the younger woman's shoulder. "Natsuki is no fun."

The girl in question stiffened considerably, face twitching menacingly. "W-W-WHAT WERE YOU _DOING_?!"

"Surely Natsuki has realized," Crimson eyes darkened and Shizuru took a large step away from the younger woman. "My intentions run far deeper than friendship."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun. How will Natsuki respond? Who is the mysterious Shizuru? What are these _secret lovers_ going to do about the tournament for Natsuki's hand? Oh, the fun I have in store for you my dear readers. :)


End file.
